GerIta fluff: All He Had
by TheTorturedSoul2001
Summary: Basically what happens is Italy and Germany show some fluff (Not a lot) and it's rated K just to be safe since I don't want to get in trouble :D In the end Italy breaks Germany's heart in a way, only to help him later on.


Hetalia GerIta Fluff

All he had

"Doitsu Doitsu!" I cried out of pure fear. Germany sighed, turning the television off. This was the best part! How could Italy not like this movie? It wasn't even that scary!

"It's okay, Italia. I'm here, I'm here." Germany reassured, hugging him. Why did Italy have a pure look of horror on his face? It only made Germany feel… horrible. How could he explain this feeling to Italy?! To anyone? He couldn't even recognize this feeling.

*Sniffle* "Germany… can I sleep in your bed tonight? Please….?" I begged, tugging on his sleeve. Germany glanced at him. There was no getting out of this. "Sure, Italy." Was his reply, although he'd much rather have said "I promise you'll be okay if you sleep alone."

"Yaaaaaaaaay! Thank you, Doitsu!" Italy jumped up happily.

"Buonanotte, Germany….." I murmured, beginning to feel too tired to make my words clearer, knowing if I had to reply it'd be slurred with exhaustion. "As long as it makes you happy, Italy. And also," Germany began. "Can you tell me how the movie was scary? It vas just a young voman and a skeleton attacked her. It vas very easy to see the strings…. It shouldn't have been THAT scary, Italy…" He finished, hoping I'd answer.

"Ih remindehd me ov whun I-a saw thut skell'ton at thuh museum….." I murmured, hoping he wouldn't think I was a scaredy-cat. "Oh. Vell, just know that I'll always protect you." Germany kissed me lightly on the cheek, turning over. "Goodnight."

"Gurrnuh… Ger…..mah… knee."

"Italy, vake up." The voice called. "Eh…? Ve~" I looked up, seeing Germany. "Haha, you're so cute vhen you vake up…." He muttered quietly. "What…?" Darn it! I missed what he said. "Nothing. Ve are going to go train, okay?" I nodded. I did my daily routine of brushing my teeth, getting dressed, and eating a bit of pasta. Germany awaited outside, already having done his routine.

"First off, you see England. Vhat do you do?" Germany glared at me, eyes made of daggers. "I run away screaming to you and you either get beat up and caught or you beat him up!" I replied. "No! Mein Gott, when will-"Germany stopped, seeing the sad look on Italy's face. "Agh…. I guess you just aren't a fighting country. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry, Italia. Forgive me…" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, running off, leaving Germany alone to blush and stare after me, and longing to tell me many things.

"Vhat!? Italy is in the hospital?! VHY!?" Germany couldn't believe it! Italy had been attacked!? BY WHOM!? HE WOULD DESTROY THEM! NO ONE TOUCHES ITALY! "I'll be there soon. Tell Italy I'll visit. Ja. Bye."

"Italy!" Germany burst in the room. Italy was pale and has wounds everywhere. Two doctors stood near, one went over to explain what happened. "It seems he was shot by a pistol continuously in his chest and he also has a few scratch marks on his face. I don't think he'll make it, sir. I'm sorry." Did he hear what he THOUGHT he heard!? Italy was… dying? Leaving him alone? This can't be! Surely it's a joke! Correct? Correct!? Germany just shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "We'll leave you alone for now. "Hey, Joe, come on." The two doctors left the room and Germany sat down next to Italy, who only opened an eye to him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Italy…. I'm…. I'm sorry! Please… you have to make it." Germany pleaded, not a single tear having left his eye yet.

"It hurts….. I can't….. Germany… But…. Just… Know… ….. Know…. Please… Know….. I…. Ti…. Ti am…" And with that, Italy took a shaky, final breath. "Ti… amo….. Forever…." And he went silent.

"No…. No…. NO! Italy! Your eyes are still open! You're alive! You're alive! Speak to me! Come on! It's not a joke! ITALY!" Germany screamed in fear and loss, tears leaving his eyes rapidly as he screamed in sorrow.

"Ich…. Liebe…. Dich… Italy…." The man said. It had been 6 years visiting this grave nonstop. He always brought roses every single day, but this was the day he had lost everything he knew. Everything he loved. Everything he needed. Everything he had….. wasted… gone….. for how long? All eternity. How could he live without that annoying call? How long would it take until he collapsed?

"Ti amo, Doitsu. Never forget me…." A quiet voice whispered from somewhere. Above the man? Left? Right!? It was all around him, it seemed. The man smiled, knowing it was just another day of happiness with his love. Even if he couldn't see him, he could sense his presence.

~End

This was just a short story I made that I probably could have made better. It includes a little GerIta fluff, although not a lot, and I want to know what everyone thinks. Should I make more things like this? GerIta fluff? Should it have more fluff? (I know it needs that XP) And anything else you have in mind. I'd love to know :D!


End file.
